1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, and particularly to a suspension board with circuit and a head gimbal assembly which are used in a hard disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
A suspension board with circuit has been known which is used in a hard disk drive and on which a magnetic head is mounted.
As an example of such a suspension board with circuit, a suspension board with circuit has been proposed on which a microactuator such as a piezo-element (piezoelectric element) is mounted to, e.g., precisely and finely adjust the positon and angle of a magnetic head (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2012-99204).